


Strange Love

by ThisIsThatOnePerson



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsThatOnePerson/pseuds/ThisIsThatOnePerson
Summary: 'This project is dumb, why am I even doing this?' Gyro thought, unsure if this project had anything to do with science.The "project" that gyro was working on was to see if one person can fall in love without ever knowing who they are.In reality, it was just a crappie show that he was stuck on because his boss made him a deal he couldn't refuse.In gyro's eyes, this show didn't need him working on it. They just wanted him because he was a well-known science.*--------------------------------------------------------------------------*So this is basically 'love is blind' but with a few changes, well not really I haven't seen the show BUT I have seen OTHER people react to it so I kind of understand what its mostly about
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Crazy Show story

"What the hell is this?!" Gyro announced with rage in his voice. He tossed the papers that contained the details of his next assignment onto his boss's desk.

"I see that you got the papers that I have left you!" Scrooge said with a smile on his face. He then picked up scattered papers and put them in a neat stack. "I won't lose these, they are very important."

Gyro made an unheard noise and spoke. "Why were these pages left on my desk? They say nothing but nonsense on them!" He tried to say it without yelling, he should know better than to yell at his supervisor but he found it hard when this recent assignment now facing him.

"This is a script for a TV show called 'Love is Clueless' it's about how we find love in one person's looks so this show is trying to prove that statement wrong." Scrooge was reading the plot summary out loud.

Gyro rolled his eyes, he had already read that, and the script itself. What he was trying to figure out was how and why he was involved with something like this. "Yes, I know but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well from what I have been told that you'll be working as one of the scientists. You'll be doing the data for this show so they can say they have actual scientific proof that love is clueless." He paused and then spoke again, "They offered a lot of money for you so you're doing this project."

Ah, now this is starting to make sense. So they wanted the best scientists for their dumb show so they can get more viewers to watch because I'm the best scientist, at least here in the US.

"I'm not doing this assignment, this is a waste of my abilities." 

"Come on lad, this isn't that bad! I'm sure you'll find it more entertaining than the stuff you were working on in that lab of yours!"

"Oh yeah, causes a show about finding love without looking at them is more fun than work my death- my regular ray" gyro cleared his throat after almost slipping out his private experiment.

The old duck then smiled at the chicken, having something that will change his mind "If you do this project gyro I'll convince the board to drop the intern thing"

The chicken then paused, if he takes this offer he won't have to worry about another intern for at least a few years hopefully. He hates that he has to work for this show but he wants to work in the bin by himself so this seems like the best option to encourage the board to let him be.

He let out a small sigh and mumbled "When do I start?"

"You start Thursday, and you'll be going to this location make sure you read that script" he handed him a piece of paper that had the address to what he assumes to be the studio on it. "Oh, and they said to wear a lab coat for the aesthetic? Whatever that means"

Gyro picked up the script and stood up. With that gyro leaves his boss's office. With a face of visible disgust. 'He better have his own trailer'


	2. Who puts a mansion in the middle of nowhere?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro arrives at the studio that he will be spending a few weeks at. He is now released that this show has no idea about science given that the damn director asked him "is a focus group important?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people are reading this book. I don't know why, I feel like it's bad and I don't know what I'm doing.

The next day gyro woken up early not wanting to dawdle on the fact that he'll be spending his valuable time on this foolish show.

He hopped in his car and stopping at his favorite dinner. 'If I'm going to do this I at least deserve SOMETHING nice today.' He thought as he ordered his usual, which was avocado toast with freshly made jelly on the bottom with some fresh-squeezed orange juice, with cantaloupe balls on the side. He also had some oatmeal along with it. Last but not least his favorite coffee with frozen coffee shots at the bottom because he likes ice coffee but didn't like how water-diluted his beverage.

By the time he was finished he felt a little better about the whole topic of being used as a real scientist who can back up whatever claim they wanted for their show. He got up and paid for his food which wasn't cheap but gyro could afford it, hell he even left two hundred dollars as a tip!

He walked towards his car and with his GPS he punched in the address to the studio he'll be oh so happily working at! The car ride was uneventful until he exited the city. 'Strange, wouldn't you want your studio in the city? Or is this some Hollywood shit that I wouldn't know about?' The thought crossed his mind as he continued to drive further into the countryside.

'Holy Goose!' He speculated as he looked at the building. 'This is no studio, this is a fucking mansion!' The chicken checked the location on his GPS to see if he typed it in right. No doubt this was the location, 'I guessed I assumed it would be taking place on a production studio in the city but I guess most viewers would enjoy a setting like this more' he finally stepped out of his car and knocked on the large door.

The door swung open reviling what gyro believes was the producer or director. "There he is! The man with the brain! Guyro?" The duck tried to remember his name but was failing.

"Gyro, and you are?" He didn't remember his name either so he saw it fair.

The duck laughs and encourages him in the mansion. "Your very funny gyro, but you should know who I am! I am the one the only Alistar! The new upcoming director that is here to shake this dull world of TV!"

Guro just glared at the duck, he didn't know who he was, and frankly, he didn't care what he was going to do with the doll world of TV that hasn't already been accomplished. "Yeah, so what am I supposed to do again?'

"Have you read the script? Your part should be in there." Gyro being gyro didn't see the need to read this script. Like he said, whatever was on this script was just nonsense. "All you have to do is just connect the data from the contestants to see if they are showing any signs of romantic interest in one another. It's fairly simple." 

'If it's so simple why not hire a fake scientist instead of me?' "Well then, anything I should know beforehand?" The director looked at him like he just said something unheard of. Gyro rolled his eyes and spoke, "Is this a focus group? Or are we just winging it?"

"Oh, that's what you meant! Yes? I mean we will be paying attention to them mo-"

"That's NOT what a focus group is! A focus group is where they share a common motive like are they all girls, are they all mice, do they like the same sex, etc"

From the look of the duck's face, he didn't think of this. "Is that all important?" The duck asked sheepishly.

"Yes that all is very important. If you want your dumb show to prove anything you should have actually put more thorough into it then sit there and see what can get you quick easy cash!" Girl felt his take growing within him. He needs to relax before he say something worse.

"I see, well we can't change that because the contestants are coming. I suggest you get familiar with them sooner than later. After all, you'll be talking to them almost all the time. I'll be in my office!" With that, he walked away.

And indeed two cars were pulling up and he heard the sound of hoofs walking towards this direction. 'Please let them be normal people' as he finished his thoughts he turned toward the first guests 'In duckutg? NO WAY!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this but I'll try to update it as much as I can when I remember. Also, I might have lost a bit of myself at the end but it's all fine. It's ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro meets three of the twelve contestants. One of which have already annoyed him by their existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, why are people clicking this?! I'm a bad writer and stuff! Why are people giving me kudos and what the heavens does it mean when I get them?!

Two minutes, it has only been two FUCKING minutes, and gyro was already done with the new people. He couldn't even be bothered to hear what they may be talking about.

Mind you within those two minutes not a single word has been spoken. Well actually one person or horse to be precise, couldn't talk. One just stood there not knowing what to do or say, while the other was playing some type of game. The other two looked at gyro anticipating something, most likely a 'hello' or 'welcome to the show'. Something along those lines.

He wishes he could go home but he remembered that wasn't an opinion. He sucked up his pride and tried to talk to them instead of being pissed that they are breathing in the same air as him. 

"Hello, my name is gyro and I'll be-" he stopped to think how he will say this. "I'll be the head 'scientist' for this show. Have any questions ask someone who cares."

One of the contestants laugh. "I like this one, are you sure you aren't on the menu? Cause I would love to test our luck together." He then winked which gyro thought was disgusting. "I'm Gladstone, I'm like THE luckiest duck alive!"

"Wow. That's such a cool fact." He told sarcastically. He then looked over to the other person that was standing there, she was still on her gaming device bord by the other people in the room. "And who are you?"

She glanced up at gyro for a second. "Gandra" was all she said. 'Well isn't she just a bundle of joy?'

Then suddenly hoofs clap against the floor. He had almost forgotten about the horseman. He knew morse code and could understand what the horseman was saying.

'I'M MANNY, IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. I HEARD GREAT THINGS ABOUT YOU.' Is what he stomped.

"Well thank you, I'm not exactly sure when the show will start but please do be patient. I need to look over somethings." He walked back to his car to FINALLY read that damn script from the first chapter. 

To sum it up, what it's being said was that he was going to monitor the behavior of everyone and even influence the matches if his data indicate if they will be a good pairing.

He wasn't sure how long he was in his car but he saw more cars parked. 'Well, I guess it's about time to leave.' When he was about to leave he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Lil bulb standing with his lab coat that he almost forgotten. "Thanks, Lil bulb, but how did you get in my car?"

The bulb didn't say a word he only flashed and flicker. "Ah that makes so much sense now, well come along I don't want to leave you in this car." He put on his lab coat and walked into the mansion, now he fits 'the science aesthetic'. 'What the hell is even a science aesthetic? And why did it matter? I mean it's not like I'm going to be on screen. The script even said I wasn't but whatever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might abandon this fic because I just had a better idea for another gyro x Fenton. But if you want me to I could continue this for a few more chapters then I'll be writing a new fic. See you soon I guess


End file.
